Return of the Shadows
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: The shadow magic was gone, or so they thought. Who unlocked the ancient magic and crossed to the Shadow Realm? You thought you knew who was on your side. Everyone has secrets. Never trust anyone. M now...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO. I don't want the feds after me!_

**Warning: **_None. This fic will, __for now__, be rated T. Maybe M if violence gets out of hand or something…Whoops. Can't say too much xD. Mystery and Action/Adventure. Mystery now, Action later!_

**Me: **_This doesn't have any real romance in it. Maybe one pairing. I don't mean to apply any yaoi feelings or anything, but people can pretend or really squint to find something. :) Whatever floats your boat._

**Summary: **_P.S. This is not a one shot lol but I have been doing a lot of those lately... _

_The shadow magic was gone, or so they thought. Who unlocked the ancient magic and crossed to the Shadow Realm? You thought you knew who was on your side. Everyone has secrets. Never trust anyone._

**Chapter 1: Yami's Back. Okay, What's The Catch?**

Yugi woke up groggily. He was surprised that he felt so rested. It felt like he actually had a dream about the shadows, and that hadn't happened since Yami was around. _Wait! _He knew that those dreams were familiar. It was pretty dark in his room because the shades were closed. He didn't see him, but he felt Yami's presence in the room. Dark and dangerous. Yugi immediately flipped the switch on the dark magician lamp. His eyes widened, shocked.

Yami's crimson orbs stared at him levelly. He spoke quietly with a smirk, "I see you haven't changed your room," Yugi ran up to him happily and wrapped his arms around Yami. Obviously they sunk right through him, but Yugi pretended as much as possible, merely to show a gesture.

Yami air-hugged right back, knowing the same thing would happen with him. He frowned after a second. The mind link had apparently been established through the night, for Yugi sensed Yami's feelings of distress, and asked, "What happened now?"

Yami frowned even more and said, "The shadows have been breached through a spell. The gods have no clue as to who, or why, someone would want to open the dark magic we worked so hard to close." Yugi listened intently, before responding, "So, you're back because someone has an evil agenda?" Yami simply nodded, but added, "It was someone who is experienced in the Shadow Realm, which points to some pretty good basic signs; we have to know them, whether it be Bakura, Marik, or myself, but one of us knows this person. And also, this person has been around what we did to breach the Shadow Realm in the first place: mainly the Millenium Puzzles which have been fully restored in power." Yugi smiled and said, "Whoever it is, we can face this!" He paused for a second, before saying, "Are you sure it's someone we know? I know it can't be any of the hikaris. We got tired of the magic stuff and we took a vacation in Egypt with Malik."

Yami tried to offer Malik, but Yugi immediately interrupted, "Nope, not Malik. Purely recreational purposes. He would never put his family in harm's way, now that it is better for him and his sister. And no," Yugi added, noting Yami's thoughts, "It's not Malik's sister; she feels the same way. They don't want any more magic in their lives, not that this is too bad. It's a new adventure!" Yugi smiled, reassuring Yami that he would do anything to help.

Yami asked, "Ryou? Bakura?" Yugi laughed, "Ryou wouldn't do that. He doesn't care about the Shadows. He has despised them from the beginning. And as for Bakura, if he's back, he better know that Ryou can mentally kick his ass now!" Yami's questioning look made Yugi add, "Ryou hated Bakura, but he really prepared himself. He knows who Bakura can be when he's evil, and he has been preparing for a while. He even made a bully cry by trash-talking and messing with his mind!" Yami's eyes popped wide and Yugi finished, "Which is why Bakura cannot voluntarily take over Ryou's body, because Ryou will push back, which means, no power for Bakura. And Ryou, well, he already has power. Why would he want more? All he wanted was his life back." Yami nodded and mentally crossed the four duos off his checklist.

Yami didn't know any others at the moment, so he just relaxed. Yugi smiled, "So, how was the afterlife? It didn't last long…" Yami chuckled before answering, "It wasn't too bad. Just a little boring. I didn't see anybody. It was like being locked up in the Puzzle, but the Shadows were gone." Yugi frowned and said, "That would be no fun. At all." Yami laughed and simply stated, "It was better than before." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"So, the Shadows are back, but we don't know whodunit? Which also means, simply put, there is no way I can trust anyone at the moment?" Yami nodded. Yugi thought to add, quickly, "Tea moved to New York because she was sick of the supernatural. Does that mean we kick her off the list too?" Yami nodded, "Definitely. They aren't far from here or I wouldn't be back with you. It has to relate to this location, maybe not here specifically, but someone in Domino is the true culprit."

Yugi nodded silently, processing every detail fed to his brain. "Well, there is Joey and Seto, but Seto's married to this business partner of his, and Joey's…" Yugi stopped, knowing to keep what Joey _really _was doing a secret. It could break a lot of people apart.

Yami frowned, knowing Yugi was keeping a secret. "Yugi, you can tell me anything, you know…" Yugi grimaced and shook his head, "Maybe in time I'll tell, but only with permission from Seto and Joey." Yami reluctantly let it drop, understanding that Yugi really didn't want to talk about it…

Yugi said, "Trust me. I know it isn't them. They don't want to ruin their lives. Anymore than they are now…" Yugi whispered. Yami caught it, but he didn't think much of it, considering he didn't really get it.

Yugi nodded and said, "So, we have some serious work to do. Let's call for some expert backup." And he picked up the phone.

**A/N: **_I hope you like this story. It's going to go back and forth a bit for the first few chapters, but bear with me! It'll go very smoothly once the basis is established. :) And this story is planned to be…let's see…oh, about 7-8 chapters, give or take a few. If you like, please review and tell me if I should continue. Sorry, there really is only going to be one implied yaoi couple later, but you could pretend if you want. Bye! Please at least one review so I know to keep this story going!_

_--ForeverIsALongTime--_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO. Eek! Go away feds!_

**Warnings: **_Maybe mild language, and some yelling, but nothing else I think…we'll have to see, but nothing evil I don't think –except me—!_

**Me: **_New story, so I hope you like it!_

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 2: Bakura's Back…On the Good Side?**

Ryou knew something was in his room; he felt some weird presence stirring. The man in the room stirred, sensing Ryou awaken. Ryou grabbed his cell phone and turned it on. The small room was quickly illuminated, Bakura in plain sight. Ryou gasped in surprise. Bakura noted; _he's not scared? _

Ryou's face hardened, rigid as stone. Bakura was perplexed as to when his light had become so…determined. Let's just say, Bakura didn't like it. He liked his light looking innocent. It suited him better.

"What do you want now, Bakura?" Ryou said, horrified that he had even had the NERVE to show up here again after all that had happened. Bakura reeled back at his semi-sharp tone, but said in retaliation, "Well, I see that you have certainly changed…" Ryou was pissed at his mocking tone, and he said, "Well, I can see that you certainly have _not…_"

Bakura frowned at Ryou's behavior. It wasn't very fun to mess with. Bakura frowned. Ryou finally prompted, "And you are here because…?" Bakura was confused, but quickly replied, "Oh, right. Uh, yeah there was a breach in the Shadow Realm by one of the puny wimps you call your friends." Ryou said, "Well, they have twice the guts you have, which I guess makes you more of a puny wimp than they are." Bakura was seething. Ryou smirked, which tipped him off even more.

Bakura said, "I need your help," almost inaudible. Ryou wanted to make the yami suffer, so he asked, "What was that Bakura? I didn't quite catch the ending there." Bakura finally stated in a strong voice, "I need your help okay? And those puny hikaris of yours! None of us know why the Realm was breached! This could jeopardize everything we have ever tried to stop!" Ryou frowned in confusion and finally asked, "So, you're back because you want to stop it too? You're not the evil mastermind in this plan?" Bakura firmly shook his head. The link was restored, and Ryou sensed the urgency in Bakura's thoughts.

"The peace in the Shadow Realm is gone. This is our only option. I really need you to call that twerp and his friend the pharaoh." Ryou mocked, "When has there ever been peace there?" Bakura ignored it and continued, "Call them or I will," Ryou smirked and said, "Try me!"

Bakura sent a strong amount of energy through the body, and he felt like he had a firm grip on control, but then out of nowhere his energy was drained, being used by Ryou to stop Bakura from gaining any sort of advantage. Bakura grunted at the energy he was giving, but stopped soon after he realized Ryou was just taking it with ease, like he was mocking Bakura's power. Ryou finally let his guard down and said, "You can't control me anymore." Bakura just nodded and said, "Yeah I can see that…" Ryou gave a sincere smile and said, "Merely proving a point!" Bakura smiled back.

"Please call the pharaoh and Yugi?" Bakura practically pleaded. Ryou rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, but only because you seem in deep trouble at the moment. Hey, maybe if we're lucky, Yugi already knows!"

The phone suddenly rang. Ryou glanced at the phone in shock, not believing what he saw. His cell phone's caller ID said—Yugi Moto—and the emergency ring tone was playing. Ryou immediately picked up and said, "What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you!" in the most cheerful voice he could muster.

Yugi stated, "Cut the crap, Ryou. I know that Bakura is there because the pharaoh's back as well." Ryou breathed a sigh of relief, held the mouthpiece, and whispered to Bakura, "You guys must have come at the same time. He knows about you guys too." Bakura's eyes went wide and he asked politely for the phone. Ryou went back to Yugi and said, "May the pharaoh talk to Bakura? It's like he's got ants in his pants…" Ryou noted at Bakura's anxious fidgeting and pacing.

Yugi immediately handed the phone to Yami, and Ryou did the same for Bakura. They spoke in hushed tones. Bakura mentioned the predicament, but Yami interrupted through the middle, and finished. Bakura paused for a moment and finally said, "Sure. See you guys there…" and he hung up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked curiously. Bakura smiled at his innocence and said, "We're meeting to try to figure out who may have breached the system."

Ryou mused to himself, "Who would have that much talent with magic and use of the Shadows that they could have known how to break them open? What would be a motive for such action?"

Bakura shushed him and tried to move onto happier topics. "Ryou, how are you doing in school?" Ryou stated, "I'm seventeen. This is my last year. Senior year all the way!" Bakura laughed at his enthusiasm for a break. Bakura asked, "How's life been since I've been gone?" "Better," Ryou stated simply. "Better how?" Bakura inquired. Ryou said, "Better. I don't know. I got a break from magic for a while. It was nice. Better," he repeated. Bakura nodded absentmindedly, and secretly understood. His life wasn't as hectic as it usually was when he tried to take over the world. It was a nice break.

Ryou stated, "Well, we better get some sleep, or neither of us will be able to stay awake during the conversation." Bakura nodded, lost in thought, and blocked Ryou out. Ryou didn't care; he was used to it by now.

_What about Malik and Marik?_

**A/N: **_wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter. Hope you like it! Yeah, I just wanted to try this story…one more review, please, just so I know people want to read it and learn more about what's going on! :) Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO…the feds are out to get me XD_

**Warnings: **_Probably a few swear words…hey, I warned u…it is Marik and Malik after all XP_

_I'm so sorry that I didn't post this chapter or finish it for about a week or 5 days or whatever but this week has been so hectic. Thank god that I'm on break starting NOW! I can write happily now! I really am sorry. I don't know what happened. I had three tests this week and an __**I**__n__**C**__lass__**E**__ssay. Yesterday I went to a French restaurant! I ate escargot! French dish…SNAILS! And it actually wasn't the worst thing in the world…hmmm…XD_

**Me: **_Remember for this chapter, there is a time difference in Egypt. So it's the next day for him. Around 6 in the morning, maybe. It's a guestimation. My phone has world time, but it would be wrong if I checked it now…_

**Chapter 3: Marik: Can You Trust Him?**

Malik walked into his house. Something seemed off. He thought that someone was in the house. He grabbed the nearest thing that resembled a stick. The millennium rod was all he could get his hands on. _Wait, what the hell is the millennium rod doing in this fucking house?_

He heard the intruder coming, and he hesitantly held the rod over his head. Marik popped out of the doorway, and flinched when the rod came soaring down.

It soared right through him. Malik yelled, "What the hell are you doing in MY house!?" Marik frowned, "You have your own house? In Egypt?"

Malik just ignored him, "I'm tired of this shit." And he grabbed the phone. Speed dial 3 and Yugi was on the other end. "What the hell is going on? I think I'm going crazy!" Yugi replied on the other end, "Nope. Our yamis are here too…and I thought you were only calling once a month! Long-distance costs a million bucks over here!" Malik smiled and said, "Sorry. Isn't this considered an emergency?" Yugi laughed and said, "Let him explain what he knows. I'll get you a plane ticket. We need to talk when he's done." Malik reluctantly replied, "Okay, but this is way-y-y-y too weird…" Yugi hung up the phone.

Malik called Ryou and asked immediately, "Ryou, should I listen to Marik?" Ryou stated, "Well, yes. This is a pretty major thing. Yugi texted me that we need to get you a plane ticket soon. He's working on it. It'll help out." Malik hung up the phone.

Malik looked Marik in the eye and said, "What do you want? Why are you here?" Marik shrugged, and simply replied, "The Shadow Realm was breached. Someone 'broke in' and is currently trying to use its power for—most likely—personal usage. Now we need your help." Malik nodded sternly, before saying, "A few ground rules before I help you."

Marik nodded. Malik continued, "No trouble," Marik looked pretty upset about that, but seeing how serious his hikari was made him shut up and attempt to listen. "Two," Malik said, "You can NOT use my body whenever you want. You need permission." Marik nodded reluctantly. Malik held out his hand. Marik put up an effort. He just let his hand slip through. Malik was pleased with the gesture of it and he smiled.

Marik smiled a bit before asking, "So why do you have your own place? In Egypt?" Marik smiled proudly, "My sister lives around. I can help her out when she needs it." Marik just nodded, listening.

Malik frowned, "Why aren't you…I don't know…in a better mood?" Marik laughed coldly before saying, "I'm supposed to be dead. Peace and quiet. They send me back here to fix a stupid problem a human—most likely a person you know—caused. Not much of a break on any of our parts."

"I hate magic," Malik whispered. The phone rang suddenly. "Go to this website…" Yugi read off the website, Malik hastily typing away on his laptop. Yugi said, "Be there by seven." Malik replied, "Got it," printed the ticket information, and grabbed a few belongings in a bag.

Marik pointed at the rod. Malik frowned before unwillingly taking Marik with him.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

*In Security*

"What's taking so long?" Marik asked annoyed. Malik mentally replied, "There are other people on this plane…" Marik just huffed.

*5 Minutes Later*

"Are we there yet?" Marik asked impatiently. Malik responded, "Nope," getting impatient himself.

*An Hour Later—On the Plane*

"That took forever!" Marik complained. Malik whispered under his breath, "Tell me about it…"referring to all of Marik's complaining. An hour was a long time for Malik. How would he take a couple weeks of this?

They got off the plane and Malik showed the passport made when they were fighting in Battle City. Marik saw the limo and smirked. _Of course they'd call Kaiba for a few bucks…_

They drove for about an hour. Marik complained the whole way.

* * *

Malik 'forgot' to tell Marik about Yugi's little _inheritance _from his grandfather's business when he turned 18. Yugi was just a few months older than Ryou, who was 17. They both had cars.

When Marik saw the shop, he gaped; tongue lolling, bug-eyes, everything. He even drooled a little. He smiled, "How did this happen? This is NOT the shop I knew…" Malik smiled, "Yugi got an inheritance from his grandpa when he turned 18. His grandpa is in Egypt."

"Better not unlock anybody else while he's down there…" Marik thought, thinking about how the Millennium Puzzle was found. Malik laughed. The cell phone he brought showed a text saying:

Meet at the Arcades.

--Yugi--

Malik smiled. "We better head to the Arcade then…" and they walked off.

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. Sorry. Really am __ okay so I hope this chapter was good. I'll post another by the end of the night hopefully…I will try XD at least I'll start it since I can't believe I waited about a week…wow. That's a record I think…XD _

**ENJOY!!! Hope it was worth the wait…I just wrote the whole thing…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_OMGGG!!! Who heard of the Yu-Gi-Oh new movie coming out in JAPAN already! January 2010!_

_I wish I lived in Japan right now! or that I could speak it fluently…man, I took French…_

_GOSH I WANNA SEE IT! *even though I never took the time to watch 5d's or GX. Original is the best for sure…*_

_It better come to American DVD! My gramma would probably be like 'You still watch Yu-Gi-Oh!?" Lol that would be a funny sight. When I was about ten or eleven I dragged her with me to see yugioh the movie…and another friend. We got those three cards…I think I got rid of all my cards…I don't know. They might be in the garage. My SUPER *ANCIENT AS YAMI* duel disk is probably still in there too…I wanna find it now…I dueled with a neighbor once and I think I won once out of the million times we dueled…that was like the thing then…and pokemon…it was a boy thing though…my g thinks I grew out of it XD hey I don't have a fast computer…sad that I only had 4kids until I read the manga…then I was super shocked at what I missed… :D way better…_

_Sorry for the ranting!_

_Pm me if u heard of it and wanna talk about it or something!_

_O and I joined The Muse Bunny…_

**On with the fic!!**

**Chapter 4: An Old Friend Will Help!!**

Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and their other halves sat at a table in the arcade. The hikaris knew that they would have to pretend like they were ONLY talking to each other, since nobody could see their counterparts.

Effervescent lights (a/n: I love that word! It means bright btw…just in case XD) illuminated the perimeter. People were too wrapped up in the games and fun to notice the three 'schizophrenics' talking to 'imaginary' people that sat right next to them.

"Who can we cross off the list for sure? Is there any chance we haven't encountered this person before?" Yugi asked, hoping he could get as much information from the spirits as he could.

Yami was about to respond, but Bakura cut in, "We had to have known this guy. He knows a GREAT deal of magic. I can't use the necklace to trace it until we have a good idea who the guy is or where…" Yami questioned, "But wouldn't it be someone here? Wouldn't the gods make us go where the magic is, or even close?" Bakura shook his head, "Nope. Hell, he could be in Egypt. We were all scattered since _Malik _moved there recently…" Marik cut in, "Don't blame _my _hikari! He is innocent in all of this! Yugi started it all in the first place! Finding that stupid puzzle! Who knows? His _grandfather_ could be the culprit for all we know!" Yami raged a bit, "Don't blame Yugi! At least I know my hikari! He'd tell me anything he knows!" Yugi nodded with an innocent smile. "But," Bakura countered, annoyed, shouting across the table, "he looks the most innocent! For all we know, he could be the mastermind behind all this crazy shit!" Yami yelled back, "At least I would know about it if that were the case! You couldn't be nice to your hikaris if I paid you! We saved them from you! They're mean to _you _now_!_ They don't like you _that much!" _Yami breathed.

Yugi calmly, but sternly, suggested, "Can we stop arguing? Please? For the sake of the world? If we can't get along, I'll call Tea just so she'll give us a good, fully-needed friendship speech."

Let's just say, there was no more fighting after that…

* * *

*An Hour Later*

Yugi stated, "Joey's coming down to try to help us."

Yami had a questioning look, but just asked, "Where does he live now?"

Yugi said, "Florida."

Bakura's eyebrows rose, "How did he do that? Ask you for a loan or something?"

Yugi frowned and said, "He'll tell you when he's ready." Malik and Ryou nodded in agreement. Malik snickered. "What?" Marik asked. Malik just replied, "You'll see." Marik let it drop. He didn't care that much. Neither did the others. They didn't know the truth. Only Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were trusted with a secret this big.

Yami didn't totally drop it though, and he asked, "Does it have to do with the end of the world or anything?" Yugi smiled a bit, "Nope. Just theirs if the secret got out…"

Yami just replied, "Oh. Oka-a-a-a-y…" He let the subject drop. He looked around before he saw a tan, blonde guy come to the table. Nobody even recognized him. He looked like he stepped off of the beach.

Joey smiled, "Hey, Yugi! What's new?" Yugi smiled and ran to his friend with a hug, "Nothing much, to be honest. It's just the same 'I'm going to take over the world' sort of thing. You look like you're having fun in Florida…" Yugi noted the more-blonde hair and lightly-sunburned skin.

Joey smiled blissfully, "Yeah. Life is great…" His mind…wandered a bit. Yugi waved his hand in front of Joey's face, "Earth to Joey!" When Joey came back, he blushed madly. Yugi rolled his eyes.

Joey was a little fidgety through the conversation, which made the yamis a bit wary. They trusted their hikaris judgment, though.

"So, the Shadow Magic is back. Great. We get to kick some more shadow butt today…" Joey finally said after a few minutes of trying to comprehend what was being told to him. It wasn't too much information to process though.

Yugi laughed at his antics on the subject. "Yeah, Joey. This is where the magic happens."

They didn't know who would come through that door next…

**A/N: **_Hello. That chapter took a little short time…how is everyone? I love to write :) it is suuuper fun. Lol I am so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o random right now…hope u enjoy this chapter…THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! _

**Notice: this rating will go up…there will be more…mature themes in the next chapter, so I want to be careful. It was bound to happen soon or later…it's an action/mystery! Soon to be violence! Jk. Have fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO…or the 'museum' I mention…_

**Warnings: **_More __mature__ themes…probably not too descriptive…but the next two chapters will be either mature or violent…and probably lots of cursing…_

**Me: **_What is Joey hiding? Let's just say, it's not the smartest thing he's ever done…_

**Chapter 5: Joey's Hiding…**

Seto walked through the doors hand-in-hand with his adopted son, Timothy. Mokuba and Timothy ran straight for the games. "Where's your wife?" Joey asked casually. "Wait—wife?" Marik and Bakura interrupted. Seto nodded, "I married after I was out of school. I am two years older than you freaks and that puppy. And by the way, I have to talk to you," he stated, motioning to Joey. Joey followed him and they walked out of the arcade.

Seto stopped in an alleyway, abruptly kissing Joey roughly. Joey, not wanting to stop, moaned between their lips, "What if your wife finds us?" Seto smiled and kissed him roughly for a second before replying, "She already does, but she's cheating on me too. How I can totally feel cool with it, I have no idea…" and he kissed Joey, softer this time.

His hands slid up Joey's waist, exploring like they always did whenever they were together. Joey grabbed his hands, spun them around, shoved Seto up against the wall, and asked, "What? She knows? Are you getting a divorce?" Joey frantically searched Seto's face. He responded, "We're staying together for Timothy's sake and for the company. But we aren't being together. In that way." Joey exhaled, "So she understood?" Seto nodded and smiled, remembering how his wife had found out:

_"You cheated on me?" Seto yelled, trying to cushion his killed pride. She filed her nails a bit before handing him a folder, "Don't act so selfish. You do it too. And I'm not even a lesbian…" Seto let his thoughts travel a bit at that thought before he cautiously looked at the pictures. The folder held pictures of him and Joey, kissing, hugging, even at the supposed 'business meeting'. Seto responded, "So, what do you want to do now?"_

_ His wife smiled, "Understand my side." He thought for a second before he agreed. "Two," she continued, "Don't let any of this get out into the press. Both our lives are over if that happens," He didn't even think to respond to that one, agreeing fully. "Oh, and if my dad finds out, you are so over." He laughed half-joking, half-scared-out-of-his's-wits._

_ "Fucking hypocrite." She added, before she walked out of the room, throwing the pictures in the fireplace to burn on her way out._

"Wow. She always was my favorite person in the world." Joey smirked. Seto added seriously, "If she sees you in the house, she'll call the cops. Can we hang at your place?" Joey nodded eagerly.

Seto was about to attack Joey's belt, but Joey stopped him. Seto practically growled in annoyance, "What now?" "Can I tell the others?" Seto frowned in confusion, before realizing that Joey was talking about Bakura, Marik, and Yami. "Sure. You didn't have to hide it from them in the first place." Joey visibly relaxed. "I'll see you tonight," Joey smiled, knowing that he was torturing Seto badly, but he knew that after tonight, Seto would forgive him…

Joey walked back into the arcade. The gang was talking about Tristan. "So, he ran off with Tea in New York?" Marik asked. The hikaris nodded. "Wow that is insane…" Bakura added. Joey interrupted quickly, "Seto's wife found out about the affair, but she cheated on him too, so it's okay if I told the spirits…"

Yami was confused. He asked, "What? You are having an affair with Kaiba?" Joey frantically nodded, speechless. "Wow," Bakura responded, "That is even more insane than Tristan running off with Tea so she could follow her dream of being a famous dancer in New York…" Joey blushed madly.

Yugi asked curiously, "So, you guys can have an affair a little less secretively since his wife already knows?" Joey laughed and replied, "Well, I cannot be within a 10-foot radius of the entire estate, but he can always come to my house. And it cannot involve work, or interfere. Then we'd all be screwed out of our jobs."

"What do you do, Joey?" Yami asked curiously. "Uh, I'm…" Seto responded hastily, "He's my secretary. That's why he lives in Florida with me…" "Damn," Bakura said.

"What could you possibly do in Florida?" Marik asked, "You own, like, half the city…" Seto laughed—yes, actually laughed—and responded, "Well, I own the Florida Museum of Ancient Artifacts." The yamis stared at him dumbly, but replied, "Great," like they didn't care…which they really didn't. Seto just responded, "It holds ancient artifacts from Greece, Italy, Rome, and Egypt…Someone broke into the Egyptian section and stole an old bracelet…" Seto thought for a second…The bracelet really was found in Egypt. Nobody could recall discovering the approximate date from when it was made, but…that bracelet had the eye symbol used on all the millennium items. Was it an undiscovered millennium item? A millennium…bracelet? The gang was immediately interested in the stolen artifact.

"Who supposedly carries around the shadow magic now? Wouldn't they have an item?" Seto asked, analyzing the situation. This gave the yamis a great idea. They gathered around Bakura's millennium necklace…

**A/N: **_Bakura's necklace holds the power to track other items. Just to remind people…was that the right item? Sorry if I messed up there, but I recently watched an episode that said that…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO. If I did, there would be more angst and romance and all that XD_

**Warning: **_Answers! They will probably surprise you! And some creepy stuff might go on. And there WILL be violence! That is for sure! In the next two chapters…by the way, the chapter after this will be the last…sadface…_

**Me: **_Thank you all for reading! I'll start my next stories soon :) tomorrow or the next day for sure…I love break ! ! ! !_

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 6: Who is the Culprit?**

The lights had been following Ryou and Bakura's necklace. They had been walking for thirty minutes. When they saw a familiar building, Seto said, "We're walking in circles in the city…" but Ryou just ignored them, concentrating on the necklace.

He ran, feeling the pull from the necklace grow stronger all of a sudden. "Wait!" everyone yelled, bolting after him. They stopped in front of…

The Game Shop.

"Grandpa's home from Egypt!" Yugi bolted up the stairs, Ryou following. The pull of magic on the necklace became stronger still as he approached the store. It suddenly stopped glowing when Grandpa was in sight. A look of confusion crossed Ryou's face. "What the—"

"Hello, Yugi! Why, how are the spirits back?" Grandpa seemed glad at first, but his face darkened infinitesimal. His face suddenly brightened. This made the yamis cautious of why he had returned. "Hello! Welcome back!" They nodded, distracted. "What's wrong?" Grandpa asked innocently. Yami finally spoke, dropping his gaze. "Nothing…"

"Well, Yugi why don't you go play in your room?" Grandpa asked. Yugi frowned, "But you just got back…" Grandpa's eyes darkened once again, and Yugi saw the change, "Go to your room…" Grandpa whispered hypnotically. Yami knew that he was trying to take over Yugi, so he took control. "We'll be back…" Yami whispered. They all ran quickly to Yugi's room.

Yugi immediately took control of his body, "What the hell happened back there? How could he talk to me like that?" Yugi felt like crying. Even though he knew now that something was up with Grandpa, he still hated the feeling of being brushed off like he didn't even matter. It made him feel like crap when somebody felt like they could take control of him.

Ryou went and hugged him to comfort him some. "It's him…he has the millennium bracelet. Can you believe that he could actually try to hypnotize you? His own grandson?"

Bakura added, nonchalant, "He's being influenced. They sensed me, so they shut off their power. When you weren't paying attention, the necklace glowed when he changed." Ryou absentmindedly glanced at the necklace.

The necklace suddenly glowed again. Yugi heard the phone ring and picked up the receiver exactly when Grandpa did, like an impulse, and listened quietly to their conversation.

Everyone was listening, or trying to, and watching how Yugi looked. His face contorted with confusion, concentration, confusion, and then defiance. Hot tears of anger fell silently as he listened. Right after Grandpa hung up, all anyone heard was the dial tone, before Yugi slammed the phone down on the cradle, hard.

Tears were streaming like rivers still, and Malik came with Ryou to comfort Yugi. "What happened?" Malik asked softly. Yugi shook his head, but said sadly, "Grandpa gave up his soul to the gods so he could have power. The gods can't stop it because they created the power. They thought he was loyal, but he used the power to unlock the Shadow Realm. His best friend is dead. He killed him…"

Bakura repeated, "He is being controlled. And it looks like he can't fight it anymore. So the gods called us. We know how to properly use magic…" Yugi's tears came stronger then. They were uncontrollable. He didn't understand why his grandfather would do that…to him. He gave up his life…for power. He _knew._ He _knew _how _bad _this could become. He _knew _anything that could go wrong! He was there! Through everything, he was there!

Yugi abruptly stopped crying and laughed, "Ryou, you really are stabbing me in the back with your necklace…" referring to the necklace around his neck. Ryou looked down, surprised. The necklace was glowing so bright he almost had to cover his eyes. He smiled when he felt the familiar presence of the spirit guide him. He stood up, quietly so he wouldn't disrupt Bakura's work.

They quietly scurried through the room, following the pointed star with confidence. They watched Bakura, concentrating on the pull of magic emanating from the other rooms. Bakura concentrated harder, to track the mysterious magic. He slowly opened the door. They just poked their heads out, until Bakura motioned them to come out. The magic was escaping. He moved quickly down the stairs. The door to the shop closed. He was running, following that magic.

The others brought Bakura into the small buggy Yugi owned. "You have a permit, right?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded, holding out his license. Yugi smiled, ran to the passenger side, and tossed Ryou the keys.

Ryou put the keys in the ignition, and started the engine. The car lurched forward smoothly. Ryou's necklace was pulling harder, following the car in front of him. He sped up.

The speed limit was 25 mph. His speed was increasing. He slowed down, but not much. He was still at 30 mph. The necklace was glowing brighter, feeding off the magic. Ryou drove in a circle before he abruptly stopped. They had stopped in front of an old warehouse. They all entered. Seto spoke to Mokuba and Timothy, "Wait here…" He called his wife. She sped around the corner. He looked up shocked that she arrived so quickly. "I was out, right around the corner when you called. I know this warehouse like the back of my hand…" She smirked before she said, "Have fun with your new boy toy!" she called over her shoulder, looking at Joey, and she ushered Timothy and Mokuba into the back of the minivan. Joey waved before he walked toward the warehouse entrance.

"Let's go together…" Yugi said, stopping in front of the doors. They all braced themselves for what would happen next. But what they saw next made them gasp in horror…

Let the games begin.

**A/N: **_Hola everyone! How is everyone? I hope you like this chapter…it didn't take long, so…yea! And please review if you have any criticisms or if you have any comments. I hope this chapter was a surprise…Who knew Grandpa would be the bad guy? Lol enjoy!!!!!_

_--ForeverIsALongTime--_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more…I'm not sure…more movies! Lol_

**Warning: **_Some violence. And angst because THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Unless of course someone wants an epilogue chapter or something :) which I would happily make._

_Thanks for everyone who read on, even when it took me forever to update that one chapter! *or at least it felt like forever*… keep reading if you are bored! And Review if you have any recommendations for further stories…I love to hear what people think!_

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 7: The End of Days for Domino?**

Suddenly they were thrust into the Shadow Realm and purple fog surrounded the entire perimeter. The hikaris weren't too frightened, considering this had happened before. Yugi felt a cold feeling in his heart, betrayal. He tried not to feel it, but it crept up on him, trying to consume him, as he looked into his grandfather's eyes. He felt like he was losing his mind.

Ryou abruptly pushed him to the floor. "Sorry, Yugi. He was trying to control you." Yugi merely nodded, feeling stupid. "Don't feel bad. Anyone could fall for that," Yami said sympathetically.

Grandpa's eyes glowed with fire beyond their depths. Red consumed the natural amethyst color. "Was that kind of how I looked when Yami first took over?" Yugi asked hesitantly. "Honestly, the eyes are dead on…" Joey responded, fear evident in his eyes. He pushed his bangs back and breathed, calming his nerves.

Grandpa spoke, clearly being influenced, "Welcome! Here to have some fun?" He said tauntingly. Marik responded excitedly, "We're here to kick some old people ass!" Yugi glared at him, so he added, "Okay, fine. We're just here to kick some Shadow Magic ass. Happy?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

'Grandpa' looked at everyone with his red eyes. They prepared themselves. The hikaris let the yamis take over, and the presence of Shadow Magic was stronger than ever. They joined forces, their magic combined.

Grandpa laughed. "You fools. You three can't beat me! I am invincible!" He cackled the cheesy 'I-will-take-over-the-world' laugh. He threw a ball of magic and Marik was thrown against the wall. "Argh!" Marik groaned. He lurched forward. He was suddenly bound by the Shadows.

Yami mumbled something under his breath. Only the yamis knew what he was doing: he was casting a spell. Grandpa threw him against the wall. A rod stuck out. There was blood everywhere. Yami screamed in pain. Blood was now pooling around him. After a few seconds of breathing, though, his whispers were back. Grandpa looked confused but didn't think anything of it, and laughed again.

He looked directly at Bakura. Bakura felt his spirit going under. He couldn't fight it, and he was suddenly walking up to Grandpa. _Fight it, _he thought. _Fight…_But he could not fight it.

They were at eye level. Bakura was his now. "Now," Grandpa spoke, "Kill them," Bakura was handed a knife. He still looked at Grandpa when he threw the knife directly at Marik. Luckily, Marik was fast enough that it slashed his shoulder. It was embedded there, and when Marik pulled it out, he screamed and a few betraying tears slid down his face.

Grandpa smiled, feeding the monster that is now Bakura. "Here," and Grandpa handed him a sword. Still under 'Grandpa's' control, Bakura threw it again. Yami ducked down, like limbo, but it still sliced his chest. Yami and Marik's screams filled the room. Yugi and Malik were back and they moved to where they were together, fear in their eyes.

Ryou had been a steady, analytical onlooker of the scene. He was furious. _How could Kura be so influenced?_ Ryou looked at his friends, then actually at Bakura. Ryou looked at Grandpa for a split second. Grandpa didn't know that Ryou was still together, and still in control. _He can never control me…_Ryou said determinedly, before immediately switching.

Ryou stared into Grandpa's eyes with a gazing look, like Bakura for a split second, like nothing happened. But then the look changed to a look of defiance. He took the new knife, stabbed Grandpa, and grabbed the bracelet off of Grandpa's wrist.

The demon in Grandpa separated. Grandpa passed out cold, unconscious. The black, soulless monster lurched for Ryou and Bakura but on the sidelines, Yami and Marik yelled simultaneously, "Great beast of the sky please hear my cry / Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight / Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe / Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win / Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name / Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Ra shot through the Shadows! Everyone suddenly felt stronger. The black monster shot it's darkness at it, but Ra dodged it and enveloped the soulless being, overpowering it to its very core with the light of fire.

The monster screamed. Then, it started to burn, smoking up, disintegrating into dust. The monster let out another enraged cry, but could not stand the power of the light made by Ra. Ra screamed, powering his rage.

The dead monster withered away and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ra's flames slowly dissipated and he was gone as well. The purple fog dispersed and faded. There were no traces of the magic except for Yami and Marik's bleeding cuts. The bracelet even vanished with Ra.

Saying Bakura felt guilty was an understatement. He helped them both up. "Put pressure on the wounds guys," he said. His eyes were watery. Yami let Yugi take over, and Malik did the same. Yugi and Malik took his arms and Yugi said, "Anyone could've fallen for that," Bakura smiled a bit, and let a few tears escape. He hugged his friends. "You guys are the best,"

Joey and Seto, who had been watching, took their friends' other arms for more support. "Thanks Joey," Yugi said breathlessly. "No problem. Sorry we didn't help much," Joey said regretfully. Seto let Marik go for a second and ran to get Grandpa before they forgot. Yugi smiled, "Carry my grandpa and I'll forgive you," Joey responded enthusiastically, "Got it!"

They left the now dimly-lit storage area, glad that the evil was gone.

**A/N :**_The epilogue for this story is going to be so evil! I love my devious mind! –evil 'im gonna take over the world cackle—mwahahaha! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! AT LEAST ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO._

**Me: **_I'm just going to put an epilogue in here. Just to make sure that the loose ends are tied. __Enjoy! LOL THIS IS GONNA MAKE EVERYONE EITHER CRY OR LAUGH! REVIEW!_

_**On with the fic!!! :)**_

**Chapter 7b: Epilogue**

"Yugi wake up! What's wrong?" Ryou and Malik asked curiously. Yugi flicked on the light. He could've sworn he saw Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

"I had the craziest dream guys!" He told them all about it, the evil force that took over his grandpa.

Ryou and Malik laughed, "Yeah, that'll happen. In a million years! Malik living in Egypt? That's insane. Yugi, you should cut down on the sugar before bed. It'll give your imagination a boost for the worst."

Yugi laughed shakily, "Well, I guess it was all just a dream…" They shared a good laugh before they went back to sleep.

**A/N: **_Okay, how evil am I? –evil smile—I wasn't sure what to put here and then this popped up. Hope you guys enjoyed that! XD hahahahahahaha. Now, read and review! Tell me if you laughed or cried! I for one am laughing! __R&R!!!!!!!!_


End file.
